spellbound
by dolorussven
Summary: Martis tidak peduli pada Zilong yang menghilang beberapa minggu lalu—yang ia pedulikan hanya bagaimana cara agar Alucard menjadi miliknya, karena sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi. —Martis/Alucard, Zilong/Alucard • Modern AU, warnings inside.


spellbound.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. modern au. stalking. obsession. kidnapping. off-screen torture. rape/non-con elements. exhibitionism. fast-paced?

 **sinopsis:** martis tidak peduli pada zilong yang menghilang beberapa minggu lalu—yang ia pedulikan hanya bagaimana cara agar alucard menjadi miliknya, karena sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi.

 **note:** awal penulisan ini saya niatnya pake sudut pandang martis, tapi karena jatohnya selalu komedi (liat linden) saya ganti. penulisan kedua pake alu—bahkan pertengahan itu saya ganti jadi sudut pandang zilong, tapi saya bener-bener gabisa nentuin saya harus konsisten nulis dari sudut pandang siapa karena semua penderitaan mereka sungguh sangat nikmat untuk ditulis—terutama alu

 **note2:** beberapa bagian disini sebenernya untuk asphyxia (eh he he).

note3: saya usaha buat nulis ini ga fokus ke smut-nya.

.

* * *

.

1.

* * *

Martis ingat persis hari itu.

Hari itu cuaca cukup mendung seperti hujan akan turun. Ia pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang dirasa kurang atau sudah habis di rumahnya. Agak riskan, apalagi ia tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan seandainya hujan turun—tapi ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk cepat. Jadi ia pergi berjalan kaki, mengingat _minimarket_ jaraknya hanya dua blok dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia hanya akan menggunakan mobil seandainya situasi mendesak, atau saat ia pergi bekerja—mobilnya masih berada di garasi.

Sesampainya ia di minimarket, ia segera mengambil keranjang, lalu pergi ke lorong dimana ia akan menemukan gula pasir, kopi, susu, sereal, obat tidur, lakban, rantai dan makanan anjing—untuk Leo, yang dititipi padanya oleh Irithel. Wanita itu pergi dalam urusan bisnis yang menyangkut satwa liar sebulan yang lalu, dan kemungkinan akan kembali, mungkin, satu bulan atau dua minggu lagi.

Dan Leo adalah anjing yang berisik—ia dibuat tidak bisa tidur karena anjing besar itu selalu menyalak nonstop sepanjang malam. Untuk menangani itu ia kadang memutuskan untuk tidak tidur sekaligus dan mengerjakan proyeknya, atau meminum obat tidur agar tidurnya nyenyak hingga pagi hari.

Ia melihat-lihat jenis makanan anjing yang ada pada rak, bingung memilih—siapa sangka ada makanan anjing vegan? Mungkin tiga kotak cukup untuk satu bulan. Kakinya kemudian melangkah untuk melihat persediaan rantai di lorong depan, namun terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenali betul dari kejauhan.

 _Alucard._

Masih terlihat memesona seperti terakhir kali Martis melihat.

Ia tidak sendiri, seorang pria di sampingnya berdiri dalam jarak yang sangat dekat sampai-sampai tak ada spasi di antara keduanya. Pria yang dikenalnya itu membuat gestur dengan tangannya, wajahnya mencurahkan emosi, pria di sampingnya, Martis tidak peduli—rambut cokelat panjang yang diikat tinggi—mengangguk-angguk, ekspresinya monoton nampak tidak memerhatikan. Ia melihat-lihat makanan kaleng yang disusun di tengah jalan.

Alucard menunjuk makanan kaleng pertama, lalu kembali meracau dengan kesal—pria itu mendengus.

"—dan kau tahu apa kata Miya? _'Tapi kurasa Nana memanggilmu Lulu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, jadi aku ikut'_ —Namaku Alucard, oke! Aku tidak lucu, atau bahkan _menggemaskan_! Persingkat saja dengan Alu, aku tidak masalah asal bukan Lulu, atau bahkan—kau tertawa, ya, Zilong— _brengsek_! Aku sedang kesal disini!"

"Maaf, kau… yakin… kau tidak _menggemaskan_?"

"Kurang a—"

Mulutnya tertutup rapat saat ia melihat Martis.

Wajahnya yang berkedut jadi sumringah. "Martis! Benar-benar kebetulan." ia melangkah lebar mengampiri Martis—senyum terkembang pada bibir tipisnya. "Kau berubah. Bukan hal yang buruk. Maksudnya—ah, rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

Memang sangat lama—mungkin dua, tiga tahun.

Ini adalah cinta pertamanya, dan ia tidak pernah melepaskannya. Perasaan Martis masih sama pada orang ini—ia tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya—yang beberapa tahun lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat ini untuk _berpetualang_ di kontinen lain. Kehausannya akan yang tidak ia ketahui membuatnya pergi, tapi akhirnya, _ia kembali._

Martis membiarkan jarak terlahir di antara mereka, membiarkan Alucard melakukan apa yang ia cintai. Karena ia yakin Alucard akan kembali padanya.

 _Akhirnya Ia kembali._

Disini, bersama Martis.

Mulutnya mengering. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu apapun, melihat senyum dan karisma pria ini yang tak sedikitpun pudar. Bahkan masih mampu menghipnotisnya—karisma pria bersurai putih kusam itu bekerja layaknya iblis.

"Siapa dia?" pria asing itu bertanya. Senyumnya sopan dan ramah, tapi nada bicaranya ketus. Alucard melingkari tangannya ke pinggang pria itu, membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Martis dengar. Lalu mereka berpisah dan Alucard mengeluarkan kekehan kecil, pria itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Martis, ini Zilong." ia memperkenalkan mereka. _Zilong_ ingin mengulurkan tangannya tapi Martis melihat tangan pria itu terlalu penuh. "Zilong, ini Martis… _temanku_."

Ia menelan salivanya. Sesuatu terasa menyengat kuat saat Alucard menambahkan penjelasan kalau mereka _hanya sebatas teman_ , sampai hari ini.

Zilong mengangguk padanya. "Halo."

.

* * *

.

Zilong dan Alucard adalah teman yang sangat dekat—adalah apa yang Martis pikir saat pertama kali melihat mereka. Pria yang dikenalnya itu tidak pernah sangat… berisik saat bersama orang lain—kecuali, mungkin, bila ia bersama Roger dan Ruby, maka ia akan menjadi kaya akan kata-kata, hanya saat bersama orang yang ia sukai atau kenal dengan dekat. Jadi asumsinya Zilong adalah teman, sama seperti Roger dan Ruby adalah temannya.

Ia tidak menduga kalau kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang jauh lebih dekat dari itu.

Karena— _Alucard miliknya, kan?_

Bukan untuk siapa-siapa?

Saat Martis melihatnya dan Zilong duduk di kafe, samping jendela besar di sisi trotoar, ia tidak bisa menyebrang bahkan ketika lampu berkedip hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Leo menyalak padanya dan menarik-narik tali rantai, tapi ia tidak bisa mengangkat kakinya—dan lampu menjadi merah lagi, mobil-mobil kembali melintas.

Pada saat banyak mobil melintas, ia melihat Alucard berdiri sedikit dari posisi duduknya, mendekati Zilong dan mengecup pria itu di pipi.

Semuanya menjadi gelap sehabis itu. Ia ingat menarik Leo untuk kembali pulang, anjing itu meraung-raung kasihan (ia tidak peduli), lalu duduk termenung di depan televisinya selama beberapa puluh menit. Itu tidak benar-benar terjadi, kan? Ah—tapi mungkin keakraban mereka hanya pasangan sahabat yang sangat dekat sampai-sampai afeksi mereka ditunjukkan sedemikian intim.

Kemudian teleponnya berdering, ia mengangkat dengan segan saat melihat nama yang tertera; _Alucard._

Dengan deretan nomor baru yang berbeda dari yang selama ini ia ketahui, sebelum pria itu pergi mengikuti hatinya.

"Halo…?"

Di ujung sambungan suaranya lembut—di belakangnya seseorang menjerit dan ia mendengar rengekan yang ia kenal betul milik Harley. Itu berarti temannya—saudara perempuan dari anak kecil itu—ada di sana, tak jauh, dan mungkin memelototi siapapun mencurigakan di dekat adiknya. "Martis, hei—dengar… aku, Lesley, Gusion dan Harley ada di kafe keluarga Odette bersama pemiliknya langsung—maukah kau kemari?"

"Tentu." Sekedar untuk bersendau-gurau dengan kawan-kawan lamanya, tidak apa, kan? Di belakang suara Alucard beberapa orang—Gusion dan Odette—bersorak senang. Tak lama teleponnya dioper ke orang lain, dan suara nyaring wanita imigran itu terdengar, menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia hanya tertawa dan bilang, "Aku hanya mau tanganmu nanti di pelaminan."

Yang membuat wanita itu menjerit histeris, senang, malu-malu mendapat godaan mulus itu—tapi kemudian teleponnya dirampas dan ia mendengar seorang pria dengan aksen yang tebal—Lancelot—meneriakinya dengan hinaan kasar dan ancaman untuk membunuh. Ia tertawa puas lalu memutus sambungannya.

Bayangannya ia akan duduk-duduk bersama kawan-kawannya, menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini—ia tidak menduga dirinya akan termakan api cemburu saat membuka pintu kafe, mendengar denting lonceng nyaring dan melihat Alucard, masih di tempat yang sama saat Martis melihatnya dari seberang jalan.

Martis melihatnya mencium pria itu, kali ini di bibir.

Singkat, namun memperjelas semuanya.

Lesley melambaikan tangannya pada Martis, wanita itu diapit oleh dua orang pria yang wajahnya sama-sama kusut. Habis bertengkar lagi, mungkin. Seperti biasa. Ia duduk di kursi tambahan yang mungkin dipersiapkan Odette sebelumnya. Di pangkuan wanita berkepang itu adiknya merengek tak terima diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Tidakkah ini terasa sempit?" ia bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Alucard menghela napas, ia menatap Gusion. "Ini akan sempit saat Martis tiba."

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku, lihatlah kafe ini! Penuh!"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja untuk memberikan ruang bagi kakak ini?"

Setelah itu Gusion dan Harley bertikai. Di samping Alucard, pria yang ia kenali hanya sebatas nama meremas tangan Alucard. Dengan Lesley menengahi mereka, perpecahan dikesampingkan dengan mudah. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi Martis tidak bisa konsentrasi, melihat Alucard tersenyum dan meladeni teman-temannya yang iseng, di sampingnya Zilong tidak berhenti menyentuhnya di bawah meja.

Wajahnya bersemu merah saat Odette datang, menyapa Martis, dan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Kau sudah kenal dengan Zilong? Pacar Alu…."

Mendengar itu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Sudah, kami bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu." Sambar Zilong, saat tidak ada dari Martis ataupun Alucard yang membalas. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih pada Odette dan menarik gelas tinggi itu ke hadapannya. Lesley terkekeh, senyumnya lebar seperti seringai, tapi masih mempertahankan kelembutan, ia melirik Martis, seolah tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak terucap.

.

* * *

.

Martis mengamati Alucard dari kejauhan.

Ia kembali ke rumah ibunya, yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu sebelum kepergiannya. Pria itu menonton televisi di ruang tengah dengan tirai yang masih dibuka bahkan saat malam hari—

Ah, ditutup. Zilong di sana.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya. Lampu di ruang tengah mereka matikan, lalu tidak ada pergerakan lagi. Martis tidak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan di sana—ia ingin tahu seberapa jauh hubungan mereka, ingin tahu mengapa Alucard memberikan hatinya pada pria itu, ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam, ingin tahu apa yang Zilong lakukan—

Ingin tahu, ingin tahu, ingin tahu.

Ada rencana yang tercipta dalam pikirannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengirim pesan singkat pada Alucard, _'kau tertarik untuk bertemu besok lusa? Bersama yang lainnya, sekedar bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.'_

Tidak lama pesannya dibalas—suatu hal yang Martis sambut dengan senang. _'Apa kau merindukanku sampai segitu seringnya ingin bertemu?'_

Jarinya dengan cepat mengetik _'ya, sangat,'_ tapi ia mengapusnya sebelum sempat menyentuh tombol kirim.

' _aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang petualanganmu. Pasti menyenangkan, kan?'_

.

* * *

.

Ia membatalkan rencana mereka keesokan lusanya, dengan dalih Leo baru saja menggigit anak perempuan tetangga sehingga ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab untuk tinggal bersama anak perempuan itu dan membantunya pulih.

Lesley dan Gusion terus-menerus mengiriminya _spam_ dan ejekan agar ia datang bersama-sama dengan mereka ke taman hiburan yang baru buka di kota sebelah, dengan tambahan mereka sering menelepon dan lanjut bilang _'heyo berikan hpmu pada anak ingusan, aku ingin bicara padanya'_ dan _'anak itu yang salah wee jangan merasa bersalah, kemari dan bersenang-senang disini. alu sedih tau kau tidak jadi datang buuu'._

Salah satu foto yang dikirim Lesley memperlihatkan Zilong dan Alucard, terkikik kompak menunjuk Gusion yang berfoto bersama badut dengan tangan kostum yang menyentuh bahu (ekspresi pria yang dimaksud menunjukkan horror, _pria itu ketakutan_ ), dan mereka nampak memakan _popcorn_ bersama.

Wanita itu mengiriminya satu foto lagi, kali ini memperlihatkan empat laki-laki dan seorang wanita berdiri dengan wajah pucat di depan papan yang memperkenalkan wahana itu sebagai rumah hantu. Kedua jarinya terangkat tepat di depan lensa. _'mereka semua menangis di dalam sana, gusion berteriak sampai suaranya serak'._

' _alu muntah, odette pingsan, lance panik, zilong menangis'._

' _hehe, adik manisku tak mau berhenti memelukku, aku merasa senang'._

' _yakin tidak mau kemari melihat tingkah lucu mereka?'_

Tidak.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Martis kenal betul Alucard memiliki kunci cadangan yang ia sembunyikan di sekitar pintu masuk rumahnya. Pria itu kadang menghilangkan kunci rumahnya—kebiasaan sejak mereka bertemu, sampai-sampai akhirnya ibunya memiliki empat kunci rumah cadangan. Agak berbahaya, tapi daripada melihat anaknya memanjat pohon dan melompat ke jendela kaca yang tertutup untuk masuk ke rumah.

Ia menemukan kuncinya di dalam vas bunga di meja depan teras. Tentu saja.

Pintunya ia buka perlahan, dan ia melihat seberapa membosankan interior rumah ini.

Tasnya segera ia buka, lalu mulai bekerja—ia menelusuri seluruh titik di rumah, memasang mata dan telinga pada sisi-sisi yang akan luput dari pandangan dan terus tak tersentuh dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

.

* * *

.

Saat ia selesai, Alucard mengiriminya foto dimana Harley dan Gusion adu panco di atas meja sebuah restoran yang tak pernah Martis kunjungi. Di samping anak laki-laki itu ada Odette yang fokus memakan mi—ramen?—dari mangkok besar, dengan Zilong dan Lancelot menatapnya dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya, Lesley merekam semuanya.

Tidak ada penjelasan. Agak lama sepi, lalu, _'Seandainya kau disini'._

Tunggu sebentar lagi.

.

* * *

.

Martis menyaksikan apa yang terjadi tadi melalui jejaring sosial Lesley, yang (entah hal baik atau tidak) merekam _semuanya_ —dari awal mereka berangkat hingga saat mereka tiba kembali ke kota. Penjelasan yang ia berikan pada tiap tautan, _'jalan-jalan bersama para pecundang hari ini.'_

Ia menonton, menyaksikan Odette menjilati es krim tiga tumpuknya, Harley yang memukul Gusion tepat pada kemaluannya—ia tertawa geli, apalagi saat Gusion menggertak balik dengan menjitaknya. Lancelot yang menyalami tiap badut yang ditemui dan Gusion yang memekik ketakutan tiap kali melihat badut—ia melihat semuanya dengan senang. Kecuali satu, dan beberapa lainnya.

Pada latar, Martis akan sering menjumpai Alucard dan Zilong, bergandengan tangan. Dalam momen yang cukup langka, keduanya menatap satu sama lain dengan panjang, tanpa berkedip, lalu terkekeh dan Alucard mengecup punggung tangan Zilong dengan mesra. Mulutnya bergerak, namun tak terdengar apa yang terucap karena selanjutnya fokus utama klip itu sudah memekik dan menangis karena _badut._

Satu, membuatnya benar-benar membuat amarahnya meluap-luap.

Kata yang tertulis untuk membarengi tujuh foto itu adalah _'xoxo'_ —mungkin Lesley tidak memiliki ide untuk apa yang harus ia tulis. Tapi kumpulan foto itu memperlihatkan kedua pasangan itu nampak senang. Alucard memegangi beberapa balon dan Zilong memiliki boneka besar di tangannya yang kepalanya dibiarkan lemas di atas bahu.

Beberapa foto kemudian Zilong sedikit mendekati Alucard untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka, tidak peduli ada mata kamera yang menyimpan adegan itu.

—tidak ingin lihat.

Foto terakhir adalah Alucard yang wajahnya bersemu, pria itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menemukan— _mencari_ —klip lain yang menambahkan cerita di balik kumpulan foto yang ia benci itu, kali ini dari Odette—

" _Zilong! Orang-orang akan salah tan—"_

" _Alu, temanmu sudah tahu."_

Lesley yang memegangi kamera—posisi mereka tepat bersebelahan—mendengus geli. Odette bilang padanya, _"Mereka sangat lucu, ya? Cocok."_

Tidak, mereka tidak cocok sama sekali— _pria itu hanya penganggu._

Wanita berkepang itu mengangguk. _"Kuharap Gusion seperti itu padaku; hal paling rutin yang ia lakukan adalah mencibir tentang Harley. Sama sekali tidak romantis."_

Odette tertawa, lalu keduanya berhenti bicara dan membiarkan kamera menangkap percakapan dari kedua orang itu. Alucard membuang pandangannya dan Zilong berusaha meyakinkannya kalau _berciuman di muka umum_ bukan hal yang bodoh dan memalukan. Temannya yang lain lanjut cekikikan di belakang kamera, sampai Zilong bilang pada Alucard, _"Lagipula temanmu merekam semuanya."_

Pria itu benar-benar menyeringai jahil, apalagi melihat Alucard yang menunduk dan kalap—ia menoleh ke arah _teman-teman_ yang dimaksud—Harley dan Gusion yang menikmati permen kapas di belakang, diawasi oleh Lancelot. Lalu ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Odette dan Lesley. Sebelum sempat berlari, Zilong menarik tangan Alucard, lalu mengarahkan kata-katanya pada Odette; _"Kau tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu tersimpan dan terlupakan di ponselmu, kan, Odette…?"_

Wanita pemegang _handphone_ tertawa—lalu menjerit histeris saat Alucard berlari ke arahnya—dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

.

Suara Alucard terdengar jernih di telinga Martis, berkat penyadap yang dipasang di rumahnya beberapa hari lalu. Ia masih bekerja sebagai jurnalis lepas dan kadang-kadang pergi membantu anak-anak di sekolah tempat Lancelot mengajar cara-cara untuk beladiri—yang anak-anak sambut antusias, terutama kaum gadis-gadis centil yang ikut ekstrakulikuler itu hanya untuk berfoto bersamanya.

Martis berusaha menahan kecemburuannya saat mendengar percakapan antara Alucard dan Zilong, mendengar curi-curi kecupan dan gombalan-gombalan yang kadang-kadang mereka katakan dengan enteng, tidak peduli seberapa cabul dan ambigu pertukarannya.

Setidaknya setiap malam ia dapat mendengar suara Alucard—mengatakan, _"aku mencintaimu…."_

Hanya itu, yang tiap malam diucapkan, dapat membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak, membayangkan Alucard di sampingnya, terlelap tanpa hambatan.

—Martis tahu persis saat semuanya berubah, ketika pernyataan cintanya terdengar terengah dan kewalahan, berulang-ulang merapalkan nama _Zilong_ , dan hanya Zilong.

Ia tidak ingin dengar.

Ia tidur dan tidak bermimpi apapun; esoknya terbangun dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang tidak nyaman saat mengingat apa yang ia dengar tadi malam. Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya, dan pikiran pertamanya di pagi itu— _ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar bajingan itu tidak menyentuh apa yang bukan haknya._

.

* * *

.

Membuat Alucard sedih bukanlah suatu jalan yang ingin ia ambil—tapi ia tidak punya pilihan, maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meminimalisir kerusakannya.

Zilong memanggilnya dengan berbagai nama saat kesadarannya pulih—tiga jam yang lalu, ia menyusup masuk ke rumah Alucard dan mengepak barang-barang pria ini dengan rapi. Tasnya, apa yang ia ambil tadi, dilempar ke arah pria itu yang masih berusaha keras untuk melepaskan tangannya dari belenggu yang mengikat—mustahil dan sia-sia. Kuncinya telah Martis buang entah kemana. Martis tidak peduli. Yang penting pria ini tidak akan lagi dekat-dekat dengan Alucard.

"Salahmu." Mulainya. "Kalau kau bisa menjaga jarakmu pada apa yang seharusnya milikku, aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini. Kau melakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri."

Wajahnya nampak bingung, namun sesuatu membuatnya menyadari apa yang dibicarakan. Namun memutuskan untuk tetap bermain bersih; pura-pura tidak tahu. "A-apa yang kau…."

" _Alucard."_ desisannya terdengar seperti racun yang menyengat dalam.

Pria itu mengertakkan giginya, jarinya gelisah memainkan rantai. "Ja-jangan macam-macam—ia tidak… kau bukan—dengar, kau memililki kesempatan dulu, dan kau tidak mengambilnya. Pikirmu ia akan mau denganmu sekarang—"

"Oh, ia akan mau." Martis mengeluarkan kotak perkakasnya, dan mengamati. Ia tidak bisa membunuh pria ini—ia juga tidak ingin mengotori tangannya, tidak juga siap untuk dipandang hina oleh Alucard—jadi satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah tindakan ini sampai ke telinga Alucard adalah dengan mencegah bajingan ini untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

Apa yang ia katakan, apa yang mereka bicarakan, semuanya hanya akan terdengar oleh dinding ini.

Tidak ada saksi mata, tidak ada tindak kejahatan.

Tangannya mengambil palu dan kunci inggris dari perkakas. Ia menghadap Zilong, menunjukkan objek di tangannya. "Mana yang menurutmu tidak menyakitkan?"

Pria itu mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok, firasatnya buruk. Ia ketakutan, terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"Ah, aku bohong—tentu saja akan sakit." Martis menahan tawanya saat melihat air muka Zilong. Kaki pria itu gemetar saat Martis mendekatinya. "Tapi tidak akan sesakit saat aku melihatmu berjalan bersamanya."

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan…?" ia menelan salivanya, pria ini berbahaya, itu sudah sangat jelas. Ia tidak pernah menyadari apapun karena pria ini sangat lihai dalam menyamarkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak jelas juga? Kau tolol, ya? Aku heran kenapa Alucard mau dengan orang bodoh sepertimu." Ia tertawa lepas, kali ini lebar. "Aku akan menyakitimu, _Zilong_ , hingga kau dapat merasakan deritaku sampai pada tulang-tulangmu."

Pikiran terakhir Zilong adalah: Alucard dalam bahaya yang mungkin jauh lebih mematikan dari apa yang ia alami.

.

* * *

.

Irithel datang pagi itu, kembali dari pekerjaannya.

Ia segera mencari Leo ke rumah Martis, kopernya masih diseret dan ia mengenakan topi lebar. Kulitnya sedikit gelap berkat matahari dari tempatnya terakhir berada. Ponselnya di tangan, ketika Martis membuka pintunya ia segera masuk dan memanggil-manggil Leo—yang menggertak pada pintu basemen di ruang tengah, benar-benar mengabaikan tuannya yang sudah sebulan tak berjumpa.

Wanita itu menautkan alisnya.

"Leo…? Hei, ini Ithe, kau tidak merindukan mamamu?" Ia berjongkok di samping Leo, yang menggeram dan menyalak pada pintu. Martis di belakangnya, mengawasi. "Kau tidak menyukai pintu itu? Kuakui, warnanya sedikit kuno—tapi ini bukan rumah kita. Kau bisa menyalak pada pintu belakang rumah kita nanti."

Wanita itu menoleh pada Martis. "Leo memang agak… tidak biasa." Katanya, ia mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya lalu mengantonginya. "Kau tahu, ia bisa merasakan bila ada sesuatu yang _jahat_ di sekitarnya—kurasanya mayoritas anjing begitu, tapi aku yakin hanya Leo yang seperti itu; ia unik, sih. Anak baik." Ia mengusap puncak kepala anjingnya. "Hei, mungkin kau harus membuka pintunya—agar Leo bisa lihat kalau tidak ada apa-apa di baw—"

Martis tersenyum, memotong Irithel. "Kurasa Leo hanya tidak menyukai anjing baruku."

Pernyataan itu membuat Irithel membalas senyumnya. "Kau mengadopsi anjing?"

"Mhm. _Anjing_ ; ia agak galak pada Leo, jadi aku mengurungnya di bawah sampai kau membawa Leo pergi." Jelasnya. "Aku tidak ingin Leo terluka, atau mereka bertikai di dalam rumahku."

Irithel tersenyum lebih lebar. "Waah, syukurlah. Kau harus tahu, kalau untuk makanan anjing yang baik aku bisa menyarankan beberapa. Oh, dan salon anjing yang—ah, nanti aku akan mengirimmu rekomendasi untuk merawat anjing, aku tahu kau pasti akan memerlukannya. Untuk sekarang, kurasa aku akan pergi—segera lepaskan dia setelah kami pulang, ya? Aku tidak tahan melihat anjing dikurung lama-lama."

Mereka segera pergi—Irithel membujuk Leo untuk meninggalkan lokasi.

Martis menghela napas—akhirnya ia bebas.

.

* * *

.

" _Hei, Odette, aku menelepon untuk menanyakan sesuatu… apakah Zilong mengunjungi kafe-mu beberapa hari yang lalu?"_

Zilong mengunjungi Martis—atas undangan Martis. Pria itu bahkan tak sedikitpun merasa takut saat ia melepaskan sepatunya di dalam rumah Martis, dan pintu keluarnya dikunci rapat. Tongkat bisbolnya dulu yang ia miliki saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah menengah ia ayunkan seolah ingin mencetak _home run_. Ketika pikirannya kembali terbuka untuk berpikir, pria itu sudah mengalirkan darah dari kepalanya dan terbaring lemas di lantai.

Apa yang ia perbuat tak membuatnya merasa bersalah—mendengar pria itu berteriak minta tolong di basemen rumahnya sangat menghibur, sebenarnya, Lucu. Seolah ia sangat yakin Martis membiarkan orang lain mengetahui keberadaan dirinya di bawah sana.

Yang menyakitkan adalah mendengar suara Alucard yang lirih, menghubungi tiap orang yang ia kenal untuk menanyakan keberadaan Zilong yang _sudah dua hari tidak kembali._

Martis belum dihubungi oleh pria itu—yang membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Mereka tidak bicara beberapa hari terakhir, dan Martis mulai merindukan suara Alucard yang secara langsung ditujukan padanya.

Ah, teleponnya berdering.

Ia cepat meraih, tahu betul siapa yang di ujung pesawat. "Halo?"

" _Martis…?"_ suaranya kikuk. Martis tahu ia tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik dua hari ini _. Ia melihat semuanya._ _"Um, maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Kau… lihat Zilong tidak, beberapa hari ini?"_

"Tidak." Ia balas—Zilong di bawah berteriak menyumpahinya. Sepertinya ia harus menyumpal mulutnya seperti kemarin. Jeritannya mulai menyebalkan. "Alu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar tidak sehat."

Pertanyaannya tidak dibalas segera—tidak apa, Martis menunggu. _"Me-menurutmu begitu? Aku… kurasa aku belum makan siang hari ini, maaf."_

 _Belum makan sejak kemarin pagi, Alucard._

Martis melirik ke arah dapurnya. "Alu, mau ke rumahku? Atau haruskah aku ke rumahmu?" ia bertanya. "Kau ingin bicara tentang masalahmu dengan Zilong?"

Walau ia tahu bukan masalah—tentu saja hubungan mereka mulus sejauh pengamatan Martis, hanya itulah masalah yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu. Alucard tidak akan mencurigainya dan ia bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan Alucard—mencuri hatinya dalam lemahnya.

"Alu? Mau cerita, kan?"

" _Ya—Martis… kurasa."_ Akhirnya. _"Aku ke rumahmu."_

Sambungan diputus.

Martis harus membungkam pria itu sebelum Alucard tiba—tidak apa, bukan masalah. Jeritannya bisa ditutupi.

Sebelum itu, mungkin ia akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk pria itu. Pasti ia sangat lapar. Martis akan merawatnya dengan baik.

.

* * *

.

"Mungkin Zilong pergi meninggalkanmu, Alu." Ia mengusap punggung pria itu. _"Mungkin cintanya hanya sebatas itu, atau dia muak denganmu."_

Alucard menarik napas, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, khawatir pada Zilong yang berada di entah-dimana. "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya…?"

Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Alucard dengan perlahan, "Tidak mungkin, kan, kau sendiri yang bilang, ia orang yang kuat—"

"Aku… mungkin salah— _mungkin sesuatu memang terjadi padanya_ … ia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja, kan…?"

"Mungkin saja, Alu. _Kalau ia tidak mencintaimu_."

Wajahnya memucat. Martis tahu apa yang ia katakan menyakiti pria ini, tapi ia tidak memiliki banyak alternatif untuk meyakinkan Alucard soal hilangnya kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Pria di sampingnya tertawa kecil, alisnya bertaut. "Tidak mungkin… kan…?"

Zilong memutuskan untuk menciptakan kegaduhan di bawah, pada saat itu. Entah bagaimana—ah, kotak perkakasnya masih tertinggal di atas meja. Lupa. Ia pindahkan nanti.

Alucard menoleh padanya, kemilau irisnya tidak secerah biasanya. Kusam. Martis tak berminat menatapnya. Kekhawatiran berlebihan pada bajingan itu harus disudahi. "Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ia bilang, tangannya meraih dagu Alucard untuk memalingkan perhatiaannya dari pintu menuju basemen. "Hanya… Leo—aku menghukumnya karena ia _mengacaukan kamarku_ tadi pagi." Alucard nampak tidak yakin. "Kau tahu Leo, tentunya?"

.

* * *

.

Zilong sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya saat Martis datang dan membawakannya makanan yang bukan juga makanan layak untuk manusia—melainkan _makanan anjing._

Tangannya masih dirantai. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh makanannya, kecuali kalau benar-benar lapar. Ia sedikit-banyak memuntahkan isi perutnya tak lama setelah menelan. Ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menjerit, atau melawan—lebih baik mati daripada diperlakukan seperti ini. "Jangan… melakukan… apapun padanya…."

Suaranya parau dan ia tak pernah kesulitan ini untuk membangun suatu kalimat dari mulutnya. Biasanya semuanya sangat mudah. Kakinya tak mampu bergerak, tiap gerakan kecil yang ia lakukan untuk mengusir perasaan tidak nyaman di tubuhnya menciptakan ngilu di tulang kakinya yang mungkin sudah remuk saat ini. Dimutilasi rasanya lebih baik.

"Tidakkah kau merasa mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri lebih baik dari mengkhawatirkannya?" Martis mendorong mangkok air mendekatinya. "Karena mungkin saja aku membunuhmu hari ini, atau besok, kalau kau membuatku sangat, sangat, kesal. Dia? Tenang, Alucard akan berada di tangan yang baik, kau bisa percaya itu. Aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin, bahkan lebih baik darimu."

Minum. Ia harus minum. _Lebih baik minum_. "Kau tidak waras—"

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal seperti ini bila kau berada pada posisiku."

.

* * *

.

Semakin hari, Martis melihat keadaan Alucard makin memburuk.

Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan orang yang ia cinta terus-menerus menyakiti dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah Martis perbuat. Jadi saat Alucard datang ke kediamannya—seperti biasa, rutinitas dan kemajuan yang sangat signifikan dalam hubungan mereka—Martis berkata padanya, "Kau bisa tinggal disini, kau tahu, bersamaku—kalau rumahmu terasa terlalu menyakitkan untuk dihuni tanpa Zilong."

Pria itu memainkan jarinya untuk beberapa saat, wajahnya bersemu, kontras di wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menyesap tehnya lalu memandang temannya yang sudah sangat baik padanya dalam masa pencobaan seperti ini. "Aku tidak ingin merepotk—"

"Sungguh, Alu, akan lebih merepotkan lagi bila kau pingsan di rumahmu sendiri karena kau lupa makan." Martis menyentuh bahunya, meyakinkannya kalau tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Omong kosong bila kau merepotkan; aku akan senang memilikimu… dalam rumah ini."

Alucard nampak ragu mengiyakan tawaran Martis. Tapi kemudian, ia bilang, "Ka-kalau begitu… aku bisa tidur di sofa ini."

Martis menggeleng padanya. "Kau bisa tidur di atas, kau tahu, bersamaku."

Matanya tak memandang Martis. "E-entahlah, Martis. Aku… _aku tidak mau_."

Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. _Zilong._ Alucard masih tak bisa melupakan Zilong yang sudah jelas lari dari hubungan yang mereka bangun berdua. Pria itu masih mengharapkan kekasihnya kembali, _sangat naif_. Tapi harapan itu harus tetap ada—Martis menyukai sorot matanya yang masih memiliki secercah esensi hidup, tidak bernoda. "Kau tidur di kamarku saja, bila kau tidak nyaman kalau kita berbagi ranjang. Aku yang mengambil sofa."

"Martis kau tidak perlu…."

" _Tamu adalah raja_ , kan, Alu? Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin."

Alucard nampak ingin menolak pernyataan itu, tapi kata-katanya tertahan di lehernya.

.

* * *

.

"Alu—sebenarnya aku mencintaimu."

Pria itu menatap Martis dengan bola mata lebar, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Martis.

Ia sudah muak dengan cara subtil—pria lainnya tak pernah menanggapi gestur afeksinya sebagai sesuatu yang lain selain simpati seorang sahabat. Mereka hanyalah _sebatas teman_ , selama tinggal seatap. Setiap malam Alucard tertidur, Martis selalu mengamatinya di sisi ranjang, dan kadang ingin segera menerkamnya dan melucutinya sampai ia menjerit penuh nafsu.

Martis tak ingin sembunyi-sembunyi melihat wajah itu.

Martis ingin Alucard tahu ia memandangnya. Mengetahui seberapa besar ia memujanya di sisi ranjang, mengharapkan undangan untuk naik ke atas ranjang yang sama dengannya, memujanya layaknya kreasi Tuhan paling sempurna semalaman suntuk sampai matahari terbit dari timur.

"Maksud—Martis… _tidak_ , kau tidak mencinta—"

"Alu, aku mencintaimu."

Tuhan, kalimat itu rasanya sangat nikmat mengalun dari bibirnya, dibarengi dengan Alucard yang setengah memohon padanya, meyakinkannya kalau Martis tidak benar-benar mencintainya—sempurna, rasanya sangat sempurna. Ia tak ingin bosan mengucapkannya, lagi dan lagi dan terus-menerus. "Aku mencintaimu, sumpah."

"Martis..."

"Alu—kau tidak tahu, seberapa aku—"

"Martis… aku masih memiliki Zilong… maaf." gumamnya, cepat. Martis mendengar itu semua. Martis tahu itu semua. "Aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu, kau akan lebih baik—"

"Alu, hei, itu bukan masalah." Katanya. Apapun itu yang membuat Alucard ragu—ia akan membuat Alucard yakin padanya. Ia akan membuat Alucard melupakan Zilong itu—ia akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk Alucard. "Aku akan membantumu melupakannya."

"Aku tidak yakin ia meninggalkanku—kurasa… _aku tahu_ , ia mencintaiku jadi tidak mungkin—"

"Alu, lihatkah kau apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" kedua tangan pria itu ia genggam erat. "Kau berpegang pada sesuatu yang tak pasti; aku menawarkanmu kepastian. Alu, kumohon—aku tak akan membuatmu merana seperti yang ia lakukan padamu."

Pria itu tidak menjawab segera—napasnya patah-patah, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya tapi Martis lihat jelas ia menggigiti bawah bibirnya, memikirkan dua kali apa yang Martis katakan. Ia tahu ia hanya perlu mendorong sedikit, dan Alucard akan menerima pelukannya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Alu."

.

* * *

.

Alucard masih segan, sesekali menolak ciuman darinya—kadang ia menerimanya walau hatinya masih terbebani dengan keputusan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Martis, sedang ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Zilong.

Hal seperti itu seharusnya membuatnya emosi, tapi saat ia ingat _Alucard sudah menjadi miliknya_ … ia hanya bisa beranggapan kalau Alucard lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia tidak banyak omong, mungkin memikirkan Zilong—Martis kadang mendapati pria itu duduk di depan _laptop-_ nya, termenung. Ia lengah dan momen itu dimanfaatkan untuk mengangkatnya naik ke pangkuan Martis, lalu mengecup tengkuknya hingga ia menggeliat geli dan tertawa kecil.

Bila Alucard pergi ke luar, ia akan datang ke ruang bawah dan mengurusi Zilong—menceritakan tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Alucard untuk menyakiti Zilong terus sampai pria itu hancur berantakan di hadapannya. Martis mengamati gerakannya yang semakin hari semakin lemas—mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi.

Baguslah.

Atau… _mungkin jangan._

Ingatkan Martis untuk memberinya makanan yang layak untuk dimakan, memberinya sedikit tenaga. Mengingat hatinya saat ini tidak segusar dahulu ( _Alucard sudah menjadi miliknya,_ itu sudah cukup), mungkin Zilong juga akan ia perlakukan lebih baik sedikit, hitung-hitung membagi kesenangannya dengan orang lain yang lebih pantas menderita di bawahnya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian Martis menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sedikit terganggu.

Alucard berniat untuk pergi, mencari Zilong.

Kemana? Tujuan awalnya adalah nama negara yang familiar— _daerah asal pria itu._

Sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar marah sampai ia tak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata—ini berhenti menjadi lucu dan menggemaskan saat Alucard menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini darinya. Tidak, tidak boleh. Alucard tidak boleh pergi—Martis sudah cukup murah hati membiarkannya pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Alucard tidak boleh lagi meninggalkannya.

Ia naik ke kamar tidur untuk mendatangi Alucard yang sedang membenahi dirinya di kamar mandi—saat pria itu keluar, Martis menarik napas—tenang, baik-baik, jangan menyakitinya.

"Martis! Oh, kebetulan…." Katanya, ia berpura-pura terkejut. Alucard adalah pemain lakon yang buruk tak peduli berapapun usianya. "Kita perlu bicara…."

Pria itu menuntunnya ke ruang tengah, Martis menurut tanpa suara. Ia tahu apa yang Alucard ingin katakan padanya. Ia menunduk, lalu mereka duduk. "Martis, aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang dan… kurasa… aku akan kembali ke rum—sebaiknya kita mengakhiri ini."

 _Jaga amarahmu._

Jari pria itu menari gelisah ditatapannya. "Aku… aku tidak bisa terus berbohong, Martis—maaf. Setiap hari aku merasa hanya mempermainkanmu dalam hubungan ini." Alucard menarik napas, Martis memberinya tatapan kecewa, dengan kemarahan yang meledak-ledak di bawah ekspresi sedih yang ia kenakan. "Aku tidak bisa terus berbohong padamu dan diriku sendiri, sekuat apapun aku menyangkal dan berusaha untuk berhenti—aku masih mencintai Zilong."

Zilong lagi.

Lagi lagi.

Martis tertawa, ia tak ingin merasa lebih sakit lagi. "Alu, tidakkah kau pikir kau terlalu buru-buru dalam mengambil keputusan?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, beberapa minggu belakangan aku—"

"Ssh, Alu, tenanglah." Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak _tidaktidaktidak_. "Duduklah dulu, kita akan bicara baik-baik seperti orang dewasa."

Alucard duduk, Martis melihat ia sengaja memperkecil kehadirannya di ruangan dengan menunduk dan sedikit membungkuk di sofanya.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu—jangan sampai Alucard pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia memasak air, menyiapkan dua cangkir teh yang diharapkan bisa membuat Alucard sedikit jernih dalam berpikir. Pria itu sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya—ia terlalu terobsesi pada Zilong sampai mengabaikan Martis yang jauh lebih baik dari pria yang menyakitinya itu. Martis harus melakukan sesuatu, drastis dan cepat.

Kabinet tempat ia menyimpan obat-obatan dibuka pelan-pelan agar tak menarik kecurigaan Alucard. Ia mengeluarkan satu papan obat tidur yang dibelinya beberapa bulan lalu untuk membantunya tidur seandainya Leo tidak bisa diam. Selagi menunggu airnya mendidih, ia menghancurkan satu tabletnya menggunakan sendok yang tersedia.

Ia melirik ruang tengah; Alucard masih duduk manis menunggu, walau mulai nampak gelisah.

Kompornya ia matikan saat air sudah mendidih. Ia menunggu sampai airnya tidak lagi berbuih sebelum menumpahkannya pada cangkir itu. Asapnya mengepul tanda masih panas, Martis meraih kotak gula dan menyendoki gula untuk mempermanis teh; ia mengaduknya perlahan, sampai suhunya agak turun dan tak begitu panas untuk ia laruti serbuk tablet itu.

Ia memberikan tehnya pada Alucard yang meniup-niup teh terlebih dahulu, sebelum membiarkan larutannya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka berbicara.

.

* * *

.

"Alu, kau mendengarkanku?"

Ia nampak mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Martis menautkan alisnya, berpura-pura khawatir walau ia tahu betul apa yang menjadi penyebab gelagat aneh kekasihnya. Empat puluh satu menit setelah Alucard menelan beberapa tegukan pertama tehnya, ia sudah mulai nampak kesulitan untuk mengikuti alur percakapan.

Pria itu menunduk, matanya terpejam sesekali—berusaha sangat kuat untuk tetap terjaga.

Hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya dan tubuhnya jatuh pada sisi lain sofa.

Martis tersenyum. Ia mengguncang tubuh pria itu, mengecek dua kali seberapa poten kerja obat itu. "Alu?"

Tak ada jawaban berarti, Martis segera mengangkat tubuh Alucard untuk naik ke kamarnya. Tentu saja ia punya rencana untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal.

.

* * *

.

Akses masuk ke kamarnya sendiri ia kunci rapat-rapat dengan kunci yang ia simpan pada laci di meja telepon lantai bawah kamarnya sendiri. Alucard masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya saat ia selesai mengamankan kamar. Kemudian itu Martis pergi ke gudang, untuk mengambil beberapa hal yang ia simpan di sana.

Selesai demikian ia kembali dan mulai melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari dulu; ia memborgol kedua tangan pria itu agar ia tak melawan banyak dan menutupi mulutnya dengan lakban agar ia tak bicara tentang Zilong lagi—hingga yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Martis seorang. Kalung leher anjing yang ia beli beberapa bulan lalu ia gunakan dan rantainya dibiarkan bertumpu pada tiang besi ranjangnya.

Tapi rasanya masih kurang.

 _Matanya._

Ia memutuskan untuk menutupinya dengan mengikat kain panjang berwarna gelap; agar ia tidak melihat apapun, agar Martis tak bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola mata cerahnya yang tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan _Zilong._

Pria itu masih tak sadarkan diri saat Martis melangkah mundur untuk mengamati hasil kerjanya.

Ia mengambil beberapa foto— _Zilong pasti akan menyukai ini._

Tapi jarinya berhenti untuk mengamati hasil tangkapan kameranya. Melihat Alucard berbaring di sana, nampak tidak peduli pada apapun yang telah dilakukan padanya… ia merasa ingin mendekat dan melakukan sesuatu yang lain—ia ingin menyentuhnya. Ingin mencabuli figur polos tak berdaya Alucard di atas ranjangnya.

Mungkin ia akan mengambil foto.

 _Mungkin._

Untuk diberikan pada Zilong; mengatakan padanya seberapa baik Alucard, menurut pada apa yang Martis inginkan—mengikatnya, merantainya seperti budak dan memberi diri untuk diperlakukan sesuai apa yang Martis inginkan. Alucard memohon dengan sangat, sangat, menggoda.

 _Tidak._

Rasanya itu hanya sebatas menyebalkan—tidak, Martis ingin menghancurkan Zilong.

Menghidupkan mimpi-mimpi buruknya dalam realita di mana Alucard bukanlah miliknya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan untuk itu adalah melepaskan lakban yang menutupi mulut Alucard, lalu mencium bibirnya. Pria itu melenguh saat Martis melepaskan celananya perlahan, kakinya diangkat ke bahu Martis untuk memperlihatkan akses leluasa pada tubuhnya; yang terbuka lebar dan siap untuk menerima Martis. Ia mengaduh kecil saat Martis memperkenalkan jarinya pada dindingnya, tapi masih tidak terbangun.

Tangannya diangkat ke atas kepalanya agar ia bisa mempertemukan bibir mereka dan lebih mendekatkan tubuh Alucard padanya. Ia merasa tak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, mendengar erangan dan desah halus dari mulut kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri dan tidak peduli pada apa yang diperlakukan padanya—sangat meningkatkan libidonya yang sudah naik melewati atap.

 _Handphone-_ nya ia ambil dari saku celananya sebelum ia melucuti pakaiannya dan memosisikan dirinya untuk memasuki Alucard. Ia mengantam dirinya masuk, tanpa tunggu lebih lama—punggung pria di bawahnya melengkung seperti busur dan mulutnya terbuka untuk menjerit, tapi tak ada kata-kata bermakna dan hanya pertanda bahwa ia menikmatinya.

Martis membuka kamera dari ponselnya, lalu merekam wajah Alucard; alisnya bertaut dan mulutnya menganga, dengan saliva yang tumpah dari mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menggeliat keenakan—Martis mempercepat temponya, lalu berbisik, "Kau sangat baik, sayangku, tubuhmu sangat sempurna menerimaku—"

Pria itu akhirnya menjerit saat Martis mencapai klimaksnya.

Lalu terkapar lemas dengan napas terengah.

Martis memotretnya, telanjang dengan kakinya yang terbuka di atas ranjang, peluh membanjiri kulitnya.

.

* * *

.

"Lebih baik kau membunuhku."

Martis tertawa mendengar itu—tentu saja ia akan membunuh Zilong. Suatu hari nanti. Untuk saat ini, nikmatilah neraka di atas muka bumi. "Membosankan." Katanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu berjongkok tepat di depan pria itu yang sudah benar-benar putus asa. "Tidakkah kau pikir begitu?" pria itu meringis, Martis menyeringai. "Kurasa aku tidak akan membunuhmu, sampai aku puas."

Mereka terdiam, yang terdengar hanya tarikan napas Zilong yang patah-patah. Ia kesulitan bernapas, mungkin darah yang mengering pada hidungnya membuatnya demikian. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu. "Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Zilong nampak skeptis, tapi ia mengangkat kepalanya. Martis memperlihatkan momen yang ia habiskan di dalam kamarnya, bersama Alucard.

Pria itu nampak menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya Martis perlihatkan padanya—ketika ia sadar apa yang disaksikan matanya, seluruh tenaganya seolah pulih kembali, ia menjerit ke arah Martis yang segera mengambil langkah mundur. Volumenya diperbesar hingga ruangan terisi oleh audio dari rekaman itu. Martis tertawa. "Kejutan. Alucard masih baik-baik saja bersamaku, kan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Dan ia senang. _Kau lihat sendiri_."

"Brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu!" pria itu menarik rantainya, tapi tangannya tak cukup sampai untuk mencekik Martis.

"Haha—kau pikir kau bisa?" ia bertanya. Zilong menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya. _Ia tidak bisa_.

Ia kembali terduduk lemas. "Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhnya." Martis melangkah menjauhi Zilong. Sudah waktunya ia kembali dan membangunkan kekasihnya. "Mungkin aku hanya akan bersenang-senang dengannya sampai aku puas, seperti _orang dewasa_ kebanyakan—mungkin aku akan memberikanmu kursi paling depan untuk menonton seberapa senang dirinya bersamaku—ah, mungkin aku akan mengajakmu ikut serta. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak ingin membaginya."

Zilong menelan salivanya. "Jangan… kau tidak… kumohon, jangan sakiti Alu aku bersumpah—tolong—"

"Ia milikku, Zilong." Katanya. Martis melihat semangat dalam matanya memudar dan kembali menjadi kusam tanpa asa. "Siapa kau untuk menentukan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya?"

Selamat datang di neraka.

.

* * *

.

.

2.

* * *

Lesley tahu sesuatu ada yang tidak beres.

Kurang-lebih dua bulan yang lalu ia menemui Alucard, sesuai janji mereka—pria itu nampak semakin kurus tapi saat Lesley menanyakan mengapa, ia hanya menjawab dengan kasual seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Pria itu nampak katatonik—pucat, kantong mata, rambut yang tidak tertata, dan bibir yang kering dan pecah-pecah.

Sudah dua bulan ia tidak mendapat kabar darinya—dan tentu saja Lesley mulai khawatir. Demikian pula Odette dan Lancelot—mereka baru saja bertunangan. Hal yang menjadi lampu kuning bagi mereka adalah saat mereka mengabarkan beritanya pada Alucard melalui pesan singkat, dan hanya dibalas dengan kata, _"Selamat."_

Tanpa tanda titik, koma, atau kata-kata lanjutan lainnya.

Mereka berulang-ulang mengiriminya pesan singkat dan menghubungi Alucard langsung, perasaan mereka kuat sekali memegang perasaan ganjil itu, _sesuatu tidak beres_ —tapi saat dijawab yang ia katakan hanya terdengar seperti isyarat untuk jangan menghubunginya _—"Aku baik-baik saja,"_ atau, _"Tidak ada apa-apa, semuanya baik. Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot."_

Ia datang ke kafe Regina, tempat dimana Odette bekerja menjalankan bisnis keluarga, lalu duduk bersama pewaris tunggalnya. Keduanya duduk di tempat yang menawarkan banyak privasi. Odette meminta Lancelot untuk melayani pelanggan seandainya ada yang datang—jam malam memang selalu sepi, lagipula.

"Menurutmu, kira-kira apa yang terjadi?"

Odette menyentuh pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu… tapi aku khawatir ia melukai dirinya sendiri—kau tahu sendiri, Alu akan selalu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, kadang-kadang serampangan dan semaunya sendiri." Ia menghela napas. "Dan Zilong yang menghilang juga… aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun darinya, jejaring sosialnya juga tidak aktif."

"Rasanya seperti mereka tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Rasanya seperti Alu _ingin_ menghilang." Wanita bersurai _strawberry blonde_ itu menunduk. Padahal ia sangat menyukai Zilong; opini mereka pada berbagai hal sama persis, makanya mereka pasti akan cocok. "Aku mendatangi rumah Alucard beberapa minggu yang lalu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tidak nampak seperti telah dihuni juga dalam waktu yang lama."

Lesley menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap keluar jendela. Temannya memang kadang kurang ajar dan selalu membuat khawatir, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Kepergiannya terkesan mendadak dan Lesley tidak menyukai sesuatu yang ganjil—seperti matanya. Hanya satu. Heh.

"Menurutmu bila aku menghubungi nomornya lagi apakah ia akan menjawab?"

Nomornya masih aktif; satu-satunya yang bisa mengkonfirmasi seandainya sesuatu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi dengan jarangnya telepon itu terhubung seandainya dihubungi, Lesley ragu untuk menghubunginya terus-menerus. Mungkin Alucard sebenarnya sibuk melakukan sesuatu, atau mungkin ia berada di tempat yang sulit mendapatkan sinyal—keduanya adalah kemungkinan.

Temannya mengangguk—di belakang ada suara lonceng yang menandakan pelanggan datang. Odette berbalik, menyambut seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu, terang. Perhatiannya kembali ke Lesley, yang kini sudah menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya yang masih baik—ia kehilangan fungsi telinga dan mata kirinya karena ledakan yang menewaskan ayahnya saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah.

Jarinya mengetuk permukaan meja berulang-ulang, membuat Odette tidak nyaman.

Semua orang tidak nyaman.

Alucard yang menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar menggoyangkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Seperti itu tidak seharusnya terjadi—ia tahu, Alucard selalu menghilang, tapi tak lama ia akan mengabarkan. Berbulan-bulan dan tanpa kabar rasanya aneh. Mungkin lebih baik berasumsi ia pergi mencari Zilong—dan lagi, hilangnya Zilong juga jauh lebih menggelitik keingintahuannya. Banyak hal yang—

" _Ha-halo…?"_

Lesley menyentuh dadanya dengan jarinya yang berhenti mengetuk. "Alu! Syukurlah kau mengangkat! Aku khawat—"

" _Mmh, Les… ley? Aku… sedang—"_

Wanita berkepang panjang mengetuk tombol loudspeaker untuk membiarkan Odette mendengar. Temannya tertawa halus, ia mengusap matanya yang rasanya seperti sedikit berair. Kata Odette padanya, "Hei, kami khawatir—kukira kau meregang nyawa di suatu persimpangan jalan di negeri asing—"

Sesuatu tidak beres—Odette berhenti bernapas, _mereka menyadarinya._ Ia menghentikan ucapannya karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa kata-kata itu mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dari kebenarannya.

Jangan sampai.

Lesley meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. _Sesuatu tidak beres_ —napasnya sangat memburu dan putus-putus seperti ia baru saja lari puluhan kilometer. Wanita berkepang itu mengibaskan tangannya pada Odette—sebuah isyarat untuk terus berbicara pada Alucard, selagi telepon masih terhubung.

" _Hahah—lucu… ba-bagaimana kalau aku be…nar-benar…_ sekarat _—ngh—hah—"_

Lesley memejamkan matanya. Sayup-sayup—seseorang bicara, terengah, arogan, sangat menikmati. Suara decitan dan kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit, Lesley kenal betul apa ini—matanya terbelalak, ini rasanya terlalu tidak nyata untuk menjadi kenyataan— _seks?_ —sungguh cabul. Mata Odette melirik padanya.

Haruskah ia memutus? Tidak—ini… sesuatu yang penting.

 _Siapa?_

Suaranya familiar.

"Alu, kau harus datang ke kafe-ku sekarang. Kami sedang merayakan pertunanganku dengan Lance." Odette tersenyum, ia mengangguk pada Lesley—yang matanya mulai menyiratkan horror. Temannya enggan berbicara, tapi matanya dipejamkan lagi. Ia menarik napas. "Kau masih di kota, kan?"

" _Iya, tapi… tidak… bisa—_ aku sedang terika— _mmph—tu, maaf… kumohon—"_

" _Jangan banyak omong, atau aku akan membunuhnya, Alu."_

Ia mendengar itu, demikian juga Odette—keduanya memucat. _Siapa?_ Tidak asing, tapi sulit dikenali—siapa? "Alu… kau baik-baik saja…?"

Lesley… tahu sangat ia mengenali suara ini.

" _Kau… kau tidak perlu… me-_ menolongku _—aku… baik… kh—"_

Napasnya terhenti—entah sejak kapan, tubuhnya kali ini sangat tegang. Lesley menarik napas kuat-kuat, mengisi paru-parunya yang tidak mendapat oksigen. Ada sesuatu dari kata-katanya yang menyuarakan situasinya. "Alu, _dengarkan aku baik-baik_." Pikir, apa yang akan membuat Alucard menyadari pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan—kata, subtil.

Ia hanya perlu meletakkan _satu kata_ … di kalimat yang tidak seharusnya. Sama seperti yang Alucard lakukan tadi—Alucard seharusnya menyadari kejanggalan kalimat yang ia katakan dan menangkap tujuannya. Temannya dalam masalah, hal itu jelas—ia tidak bisa bicara apa spesifiknya. Dua masalah. "Aku ingin… membicarakan sesuatu denganmu… tentang… _penyelamatan_ media berita berbasis non-elektronik… kau ingat, kan, apa yang kita bahas beberapa minggu lalu?"

Odette menautkan alisnya dan menatap heran Lesley, tapi wanita itu balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi mengerikan yang tak memberitahu banyak tentang apa yang ia katakan. Ia perlu mengkonfirmasi sesuatu—karena sepertinya Alucard berada dalam situasi hidup atau mati di tangan seorang psikopat. Pembunuh berantai. Maniak.

Alucard tidak segera membalas, tapi napasnya masih kasar dan ia mendesah halus. _"_ Y-ya _, Les…_ aku tahu _… uhm… a-apa yang ingin kau…?"_

 _Tolong._

 _Butuh bantuan?_

 _Ya._

Alucard menangkap apa yang ia lakukan. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya agar terus tidak terdeteksi sampai Lesley tahu persis apa yang mengimpit temannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin media berita elektronik memiliki dampak yang _berbahaya_ bagi manusia?"

Ia menyilangkan jarinya dan berharap Alucard memahami apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Bila ia bisa membuat Alucard mengucapkan lokasinya….

Tidak lama—ia mendengar samar-samar suara orang lain mengatakan padanya, " _Berhenti basa-basi, Alu—yakinkan mereka kau baik-baik saja agar kau bisa leluasa menjeritkan namaku—"_

Ini suara Martis— _rasanya seperti suara Martis._

Darahnya membeku.

"Alu?" Lesley memanggil, sekali lagi, segan—pria di ujung sambungan menjerit dan seketika sambungan berakhir.

Lesley menggeleng—tidak, tidak mungkin. Temannya… melakukan ini—itu pasti bukan Martis… kan? Hanya mirip, pasti. Ya, hanya mirip yang sangat identik—terlalu identik.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu, kan? _Katakan padaku apa maksud percakapan itu_." Ucap Odette, wajahnya memerah menahan panik yang Lesley tahu sangat memuncak di dadanya. "Lesley!"

"Ma-maaf. Odette." Ia berdiri, tubuhnya kikuk. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa—"

"Bohong!"

Lesley tahu ia akan dalam masalah besar—tapi Odette tidak perlu tahu apa yang ia ketahui. Tidak—ia tidak ingin berasumsi sembarangan. Ini Martis, lagipula. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain sejak mereka masih menggunakan popok dan mengompol di atas sofa rumah Roger. Kan…? Martis tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Odette… kurasa cukup untuk hari ini." ia berdiri, segera pergi keluar tanpa menunggu ucapan selamat malam dari kedua pasangan itu. "Aku… aku akan mengabarimu seandainya aku bisa terhubung lagi dengan Alu."

.

* * *

.

Ia mungkin buta dan tuli sebagian, tapi mata dan telinganya yang masih berfungsi benar-benar sangat baik dalam melakukan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh mata dan telinga dalam jumlah sepasang.

Itulah sebabnya ia direkrut untuk ikut klub memanah sewaktu sekolah menengah—ia menolak, bergabung dengan klub _paintball_ yang terdiri dari beberapa orang yang mengaku kurang hiburan pada akhir pekan, dan tahun pertama mewajibkan mereka untuk mengikuti klub— _kalau tidak ingin bergabung dengan klub manapun, buat saja klub._

Untuk kali ini ia berharap apa yang telinganya dengar adalah salah, mungkin ia sudah semakin tua dan fungsi telinganya tidak sebagus dahulu. Ia tidak menghubungi Alucard lagi, ataupun Martis saat petang hari mengetuk pintu rumah temannya. Tidak dijawab, ia memanggil-manggil. Tidak lama pintu dibuka. Pria itu sedikit panik, dari wajahnya saat pertama menyambut Lesley. Tangannya kotor—apakah itu tanah?

"Oh, Lesley." Sambut pria itu, Lesley tersenyum manis. "Ada yang kau perlukan?"

Ia tidak dipersilakan masuk—dan seharusnya itu cukup untuk memancing kecurigaannya, berbalik ke rumah dan menghubungi polisi untuk mengecek dan memastikan kalau _ia salah_. Tapi ia tidak mau percaya. "Aku butuh teman cerita—" pikir, apa cerita yang harus ia katakan. "Gusion mengakhiri hubungan kami—aku… aku kebetulan melewati rumahmu dan kupikir… mungkin kau akan mau mendengarku…."

Martis nampak iba padanya—bagus. Tubuhnya pelan-pelan menyingkir dari jalan masuk, dan Lesley melangkah masuk. Martis segera berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkannya minum—Lesley meletakkan sepatunya di teras, di anak tangga depan pot bunga, lalu buru-buru masuk—sebagai suatu tanda akan kehadirannya di sini, seandainya terjadi skenario terburuk dimana ia tidak salah.

"Duduklah dulu." katanya.

Lesley tidak duduk, ia mengamati figura-figura yang tergantung di dinding. Ada foto yang mereka ambil saat Lesley masih memilik kedua matanya—mereka bersama Odette, Alucard, Gusion, dan Natalia, tersenyum lebar pada hari peresmian bangunan sekolah mereka yang baru, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kau masih menyimpan ini? Nostalgia sekali…."

Martis tertawa di dapur, ia meletakkan cerek ke atas kompor lalu menyalakan apinya. "Memang. Aku jadi merindukan Nat. Kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?"

Setelah mereka lulus Natalia pergi dan menghilang begitu saja—beberapa bulan menghilang ia kembali dan mengatakan ia sekarang mengambil antropologi. Ia aktif di media sosial, tapi paling tiga-empat bulan sekali, menceritakan tentang ekspedisinya di berbagai tempat dan menemukan artefak bersejarah. "Ia masih berkutat pada masa lalu, tapi bedanya sekarang ia bersentuhan langsung tanpa melalui buku-buku yang membosankan itu."

Lesley yakin wanita itu kesulitan mendapatkan sinyal, atau karena ponselnya selalu hilang dan rusak—karena terakhir mereka bertukar pesan, wanita itu mengaku kalau ponselnya termakan buaya dalam salah satu petualangannya bersama Hilda, mentornya. Ia ditinggalkan pada _'read'_ —pasti ponselnya jatuh. Foto terakhir yang dikirim oleh wanita itu adalah jurang terjal.

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi. Lesley mengintip koridor yang mengantarkannya pada tangga naik.

Ada pintu di ujung sana, gelap, tak tersentuh matahari—ditutupi oleh pot bunga besar. Bagian bawah pot itu kotor terkena tumpahan tanah.

"Hei, Martis?"

"…ada apa?"

"Menurutmu… apakah…." Ia harus ke sana—jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan untuk jangka waktu panjang ia membenci rasa keingintahuannya. "Anjing atau kucing?"

"Kucing, kurasa."

Lesley melangkah maju. "Kucing? Sungguh?—ugh, padahal aku ingin mengadopsi anjing untuk kupelihara seandainya Gusion benar-benar meninggalkanku." Katanya, ia tertawa, walau jantungnya benar-benar berdebar. "Apa yang membuatmu memilih anjing ketimbang kucing? Padahal kucing itu malas dan—"

"Hei, aku punya beberapa alasan untuk memilih kucing, Les." Pria itu mulai meracau, Lesley segera mengambil momentum itu untuk berlari kecil, melompati tanaman itu, lalu mendorong gagangnya turun—tidak terkunci. Lesley melihat kuncinya terjatuh ke dalam pot itu. Martis pasti buru-buru hingga tidak sempat mengambilnya. Wanita itu menutup pintunya sedikit.

Gelap—terlalu gelap.

Ia menyalakan pematik yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun—peninggalan ayahnya yang sangat berharga. Ayahnya dahulu suka menyalakan rokoknya dengan ini, berukir naga pada tutupnya. Kakinya ringan menuruni tangga kayu itu, tidak ingin menimbulkan decitan. Ia turun perlahan-lahan, lalu berhenti saat matanya yang sudah beradaptasi dengan gelap menangkap sesuatu yang tak ingin ia anggap kenyataan.

" _Zi—"_

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

Tubuhnya tersentak—cahaya ruangan dari lampu remang-remang. Di depannya Martis berdiri, memainkan pematiknya di tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan sangat tidak beretika."

Lesley menggeram, ia melihat Zilong di sisi ruangan lain, tidak berdaya dan nampak lemah—inikah Martis? Berapa puluh tahun mereka saling kenal, dan inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya? Sinting; pria ini memenjarakan Zilong seperti binatang selama ini, dan Lesley tidak pernah menyadarinya. "Kau merantaiku, sahabatmu sejak kecil, di basemen lembab ini—dan kau menyebutku tidak sopan karena aku mengeksplor rumahmu?"

Martis menarik rambutnya, lalu menyalakan pematiknya di depan wajah Lesley. "Kau bermain api di dalam rumahku, Lesley. Aku seharusnya membakar rambutmu untuk itu. Untung saja rumahku tidak terbakar." Ia dihempaskan, Martis berbalik dan ia tertawa. "Menurutmu berapa banyak _tubuh manusia_ yang mereka temukan, seandainya rumah ini terbakar?"

Matanya tersengat seperti ingin menangis—ia memasang wajah agresifnya sebaik mungkin, tak boleh gentar. Ia melihat di ujung ruangan banyak tangki yang tertempel peringatan mudah terbakar—Lesley harap itu hanya tangki kosong. "Martis—kupikir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganmu tapi aku tidak menyangka kau menyembunyikan hal seperti ini." ia menarik-narik tangannya dari belenggu yang memenjarakannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak waras."

Zilong terbatuk di sisi lain, wajahnya terangkat untuk melihat Lesley—matanya sayu dan wajahnya babak belur—oh, kakinya… sesuatu sangat, sangat salah dengan posisi kakinya yang terkulai lemas di lantai. "Kami temanmu—dan kau memperlakukan kami seperti kami adalah binatang—sungguh, Martis! Kau butuh bantuan. Kau gila." Lesley tertawa tertahan, air matanya mulai menetes.

"Ia—" Martis menunjuk Zilong, suaranya keras dan amarahnya meledak-ledak saat diasosiasikan sebagai teman dengan _bajingan itu, yang merebut Alucard darinya_. "—bukan temanku. Dan," ia melangkah menjauhi mereka, lalu pelan-pelan menaiki tangga. Matanya tak melepaskan mata mereka yang beradu. "ini tidak seberapa." Katanya, sebelum pintu ditutup rapat, dan mereka ditinggal berdua dalam pencahayaan remang-remang.

Wanita itu menjerit frustrasi, tangannya terus-menerus menarik, berusaha melepaskan diri—tapi sia-sia. Ia menoleh pada Zilong. "Zilong, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" ia harus membuatnya terus terjaga. Lesley tahu menyakitkan, tapi ia _harus_ tidak tidur. Entah seberapa kuat pria itu—tapi ia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Pria itu tidak membalas—Lesley meneriakinya. "Jangan. Tidur! Zilong—sadarlah, kumohon!"

"Aku lelah… Les."

Suaranya sangat lirih. Ia sudah menghilang selama nyaris setengah tahun—Lesley mengingatnya seperti itu terjadi kemarin. Alucard mengetuk pintunya, menanyakan Zilong lalu pergi dengan buru-buru. Alucard bilang padanya, dua bulan lalu, _"Firasatku tidak enak."_ Yang Lesley anggap adalah bentuk kerinduannya pada Zilong— _kita semua pernah tiba pada fase itu, kan?_

" _Jangan tidur_ —Zilong… kumohon—aku tahu itu berat… tapi kita pasti akan keluar dari sini, selamat." Ia mengingat notes yang ia tempel di pintu lemari es, warnanya pink eksentrik yang Gusion benci dengan segenap jiwa raganya. _'rumah martis sampai jam tujuh belum kembali/tanpa kabar hubungi polisi. –Lesley.'_

"…aku sudah sangat… lama di sini— _tidak ada harapan_ …." Pria itu terisak. "Alu… tolong… dia di sini dan Martis—"

Pintu masuk didobrak, dan Martis turun membawa seseorang. Tubuhnya dibanting begitu saja dan bergulir tepat di depan Zilong.

Alucard.

Emosi pada wajah pria itu benar-benar beraduk.

Ia masih ada—masih bernapas—ada bekas kemerahan yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya. Matanya ditutupi oleh kain hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tangannya dirantai menyatu di punggungnya—melihat itu Lesley merasa mual. Alucard tidak seharusnya diperlakukan seperti itu— _tidak ada yang seharusnya diperlakukan seperti itu_ —dengan kalung leher seperti anjing dan mulut yang dilakban—pria itu diperlakukan seperti bukan manusia.

Wanita itu mendapati dirinya menjerit sebelum pikirannya memproses kondisi temannya secara penuh; wajah temannya tidak seperti orang yang masih hidup, tapi Alucard masih bernapas.

 _Ia akan membunuh Martis._

Martis terkekeh saat melihat reaksi kedua tawanannya. "Ia menyukai ini; kalian tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu apapun untuk membelanya—lagipula kau dilahirkan seperti ini, kan, Alu? Terangsang karena perbuatan-perbuatan yang menantang moral dan norma."

Mulut Alucard dibuka, lalu lengannya ditarik hingga ia tidak lagi berbaring menyamping di lantai. Martis menendang kakinya hingga kakinya tertekuk dan ia terjatuh dengan wajah yang lebih dulu mengantam lantai—Zilong mengertakkan giginya, ia membuang pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan…?" Lesley bertanya, suaranya pelan. Ia menelan salivanya, ia terisak tapi tidak menangis—menangis tidak akan menariknya keluar dari lubang yang ia gali. Ia menautkan alisnya, matanya sampai pada Zilong yang menangis diam-diam. "Martis—!"

"Oh, Zilong tahu—kau juga akan tahu; lihat dan saksikan."

Lesley memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat suara Alucard sampai ke telinganya. Tubuhnya berbaring dengan punggung yang menyentuh tanah—ia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dan kesakitan. Tangannya dilepas dari borgolnya, tapi Alucard hanya mendorong-dorong tanpa tenaga.

Matanya yang dibebaskan— _ia melihat._

Zilong tersenyum diantara surai cokelatnya yang kusut saat mata Alucard bertemu dengan miliknya yang tak berpendar dengan kehidupan. "Alu… fokus kemari… hei…." Bisiknya lembut—terdengar terlalu biasa dalam situasinya yang seperti ini.

Ia menciptakan distraksi, Lesley menyadari—karena Martis mulai melakukan apa yang Lesley takuti, pada temannya yang tak sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti… _mainan_.

Alucard tidak melihatnya.

Tidak—ia melihat, tapi ia tidak mampu.

"Zilong, tidakkah kau menyukai ini?" Martis bertanya, ia menaikkan Alucard ke pangkuannya, membiarkan kakinya melingkari pinggangnya selagi terus mengintrusinya—Alucard tidak melawan; ia mengerang kesakitan dan jarinya mencakar punggung Martis mencari pegangan agar ia bisa _bertahan_. "Aku mengajarinya untuk menormalkan afeksi di muka publik—seperti yang kau inginkan." Ia tertawa. "Sayang sekali ia bukan lagi milikmu untuk kau cintai."

Lesley menyadari dirinya mulai menangis, tapi mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara—ia menggigiti ibu jarinya sendiri. Ini keterlaluan—melihat teman-temannya disiksa… berapa lama ini berlangsung dan separah apa Martis? Alucard menangis saat ia mencapai puncaknya, dan Martis menggigiti daun telinganya.

"Martis… hentikan…." Ia memohon, tangannya menutupi mulutnya—ia ingin muntah saat melihat kepala Alucard bergulir ke arahnya dan dirinya dipandang dengan hampa oleh pria itu. Tidak fokus dan linglung. "Ia tidak… kau tidak berhak melakukan—"

"Oh, iya menyukainya. Ya kan, Alu?"

Pria itu terisak, ia bergumam, namun tak jelas maknanya bagi Lesley. _"Pusing…."_

"Itu akan berlalu—bertahanlah sebentar. Beberapa orang menyukai matamu, kau tahu—ingin melihat jauh. Ke. Dalam." Martis berbisik—seharusnya hanya untuk Alucard, tapi Lesley mendengarnya—dan mungkin… Zilong juga. "Siap untuk ronde kedua?"

Lesley akhirnya tersentak, ia berteriak sampai suaranya parau, memberontak layaknya orang sesat akal sampai Martis menghentikan kegilaan ini—sampai Martis tidak lagi _menyentuh_ Alucard dan memerkosanya di hadapan mereka berdua.

(Mungkin bukan pertama kalinya Zilong menyaksikan—Lesley tahu ia sudah menyaksikan. Mungkin berulang-ulang sampai ia tidak lagi memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk melawan karena akhirnya semua perlawanannya hanya sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa mencoba untuk membuat Alucard melupakan. Pria itu nampak sangat bersalah—ia mengalihkan matanya, menolak untuk menyaksikan.)

 _Martis tidak berhenti._

.

* * *

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Lesley sudah kelelahan. Ia lelah menjerit, meneriaki Martis dengan ancaman dan sumpah serapah—sia-sia. Inikah rasanya keputusasaan?

Ia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk berulang-ulang dengan kasar—tamu yang keras kepala, tidak mau pergi (Lesley harap tamu itu tidak pergi). Martis menghela napas. Ia berdiri, mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan mengancing retsletingnya, lalu pamit, katanya, "Aku akan kembali."

Lesley harap ia tidak kembali.

Saat pintu dikunci, Zilong berusaha menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyentuh Alucard yang terbaring tak jauh darinya, mulut dan matanya terbuka lebar tapi ia tidak nampak fokus memerhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. "Alu… _bertahanlah_ —kau pasti… bisa… untukku…."

Pria itu tidak merespon dengan cepat, tapi ia mengangkat tubuhnya lalu merangkak perlahan mendekati Zilong. Kata-katanya tidak lagi koheren—mungkin terlalu kelelahan, atau karena pencahayaan yang terlalu menyilaukan. "Maaf… maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, _maafkan aku_ —"

"Bukan salahmu, Alu—ini semua bukan… salahmu…."

"Aku tidak mau ini—Zilong, kumohon, percayalah… jangan—jangan pergi lagi… aku tidak bisa…." Ia mulai menangis dan makna dari kata-katanya tenggelam dengan air matanya yang deras membasahi pipinya. "Aku masih mencintaimu—"

"Aku tahu; aku tahu. Aku juga, Alu."

Lesley sangat membenci Martis atas apa yang telah terjadi pada kedua orang tidak bersalah ini.

Ia tahu—temannya sejak lama menyukai Alucard.

Tapi ini terlalu ekstrem.

"Zilong… semuanya terlalu… silau…." Ia mencoba untuk menatap lurus ke mata kekasihnya, tapi Lesley melihat, dari wajah Zilong… mungkin tatapannya meleset. Senyumnya memudar. "Aku ingin melihatmu—"

"Aku disini…."

"Aku tidak… bisa—"

"— _sley!"_

Kepalanya mendongak. Itu… Gusion. Ruang atas terdengar gaduh—polisi? Tuhan, semoga itu polisi. Lesley berusaha untuk menjerit, merespon panggilan kekasihnya dari lantai atas—tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Ia harus—ia harus mendapatkan perhatiannya. Notes itu sudah cukup, mengapa kekasih bodohnya tidak melakukan apa yang ia tulis? Mengapa datang seorang diri kemari? Sepatunya ada di depan. Gusion pasti melihat dan menyadari kalau Lesley ada di sini.

Lehernya sangat sakit untuk bersuara, ia harus bersuara, menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Ia harus mencoba.

 _Satu kali, dua kali—ratusan kali, ia harus bisa,_ **paksa** _._

"Gus… GUSION! AKU DISINI!"

 _Dengar._

Tidak lama ia mendengar seseorang berlari menjauh, dan Martis segera kembali bersama mereka. Pria itu nampak gusar dan panik; seluruh dunianya terancam runtuh di bawah kakinya. Tanpa banyak omong ia menarik Alucard menggunakan kalung lehernya dan menggendongnya—pria itu menolak tapi tenaganya tidak mampu bersaing dengan Martis. Ia menendang Lesley dengan segenap kekuatannya sebelum mereka pergi. "Seharusnya kau tahu lebih baik dari itu, jalang kecil."

Lesley tersenyum, darah mengalir dari bibirnya—ia merasa sesuatu meletup di dadanya. _Kegilaan ini akan berakhir._ "Maaf… kami—" ia terbatuk, lehernya benar-benar terasa serak untuk membuat bunyi. "—jalang memang diajarkan untuk selalu menjeritkan nama tuan kami."

Martis mendecih, tidak membalas—ia memukul tangan Alucard yang meraih-raih ke arah suara Lesley. Pria itu segera berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, membawa Alucard bersamanya.

Polisi datang untuk memeriksa situasinya, tidak lama kemudian, tapi Martis dan Alucard sudah pergi jauh.

.

* * *

.

.

3.

* * *

"Martis… tanganku sakit."

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Mati rasa terutama pinggang dan lehernya—ia sudah terlalu lama tidur di jok belakang mobil—kadang-kadang bagasi, dan ia selalu menurut apa yang Martis inginkan. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali setelah dua bulan lamanya dirampas, dan langit biru yang berlalu di depannya tidak cukup buruk.

Ia kadang masih berhalusinasi dan sakit kepalanya sangat terasa bila ia terlalu lama disirami cahaya. Bagasi mobil adalah tempat terbaik untuknya—jauh dari Martis, ia hanya seorang diri diantara kegelapan, bersama pikirannya sendiri.

Ia memikirkan Zilong— _ia sudah baik-baik saja, ia sudah baik-baik saja, ia sudah baik-baik saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi,_ bertahan _, untuknya—_ suara Roger terngiang di kepalanya, memori pada hari pertama ia diajarkan untuk berburu (ia tidak ikut lagi sehabis itu, tidak bisa membidik dengan baik—tangannya selalu gemetaran memegang senapan): _"Selalu satu langkah di depan buruanmu, Alu."_

Suara tawa Odette—dan kata-katanya, _"Kalau kau merasa seperti kota ini adalah_ penjara _… kau bisa pergi dari sini—terbang, kejarlah mimpimu!"_

Pria di jok pengemudi tidak menghentikan mobilnya pada _rest area_ yang dilalui pertama. _Tenang_ —Alucard tahu betul jalan ini; ada pom bensin dan minimarket beberapa kilometer lagi dari _rest area_. Martis melirik Alucard. "Apa yang kau harap bisa aku lakukan?"

Natalia mengajarkannya untuk menjadi licik dan licin seperti bandit— _"Selalu menunggu pada momen yang tepat untuk menerkam, jangan menunggu dalam diam—rencana, dua kali, simpan tenaga untuk kejutan. Matang; aksi, jalankan seperti harga diri dipertaruhkan."_ (Ia gagal untuk menyampaikan surat cintanya pada Ruby, Natalia menjitaknya dan mereka tidak bicara tiga hari lamanya.)

"Lepaskan tanganku… sebentar saja—aku… aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini." Ia harus cepat untuk mencari—bila hari ini Martis mengiyakan keinginannya, ia harus cepat. Martis pasti akan mengiyakan kemauannya, kan? Ia sudah mencoba menuruti tiap keinginan Martis—mulai dari tidak berteriak menarik perhatian orang di keramaian sampai oral di ruang semi-publik sekalipun—ia tidak melawan. Martis harus merasa kalau ia tidak akan kabur—dan ia akan memiliki celah.

Ia tak menggubris Alucard, mobil dilaju dengan kecepatan konstan, hening diantara mereka membuat Alucard sedikit tak nyaman—tapi ia selalu tidak nyaman selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Tidak usah susah payah membuatnya nyaman sekarang.

Martis berpikir.

Tidak ada salahnya, kan?—toh bensin juga sudah mau habis. Ia perlu mengisi tangkinya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit." Ucapnya, akhirnya.

Alucard tersenyum, tak nampak padanya—ia merasa senang _(jangan sampai Martis tahu)_. "Terima… kasih."

" _Sembunyikan air matamu, nak."_ Aurora—nama wanita yang tak sengaja ia tabrak di stasiun kereta beberapa tahun silam—berkata padanya. Hari itu masih berbekas beberapa hari setelah ibunya meninggal. _"Jangan biarkan hatimu terpampang untuk semua orang saksikan."_ Matanya menusuk seperti es. _"Orang jahat bisa melihat dan memanfaatkan momennya untuk memanipulasimu—hati manusia terlalu rapuh untuk seluruh tindak durjana di atas muka bumi."_

Ia ingin tertawa. Ini rasanya seperti ia akan mati—semua orang-orang yang pernah ia temui— _semua-semuanya_ , seluruh hidupnya terulang kembali di kepalanya, membuatnya sejenak melupakan posisi dimana ia berada. Ia ingat saat bertemu dengan Miya; wanita itu memintanya untuk membawanya lari dari pesta pernikahannya sendiri.

Johnson, pembalap yang sekarat karena kecelakaan mobil yang rasanya sangat familiar—ia mengingat Lesley, dan mengingat Gusion dan Harley—yang antusiasmenya mengingatkannya pada Odette, dan Lancelot, yang artistik dari segala sisi, berpikir di luar nalar, kreatif; kreasi—profesor Rooney, dan Bruno di kota pendidikan itu—

—banyak orang menantikan kabar darinya. _Ia tidak sendirian. Ia pasti bisa._

Ia bisa merasakan; ini harinya. Ini momennya.

 _Bertahan_ (untuknya). Ia sudah bertahan, melakukan penantian dan menyusun rencananya masak-masak—seperti yang Natalia ajari padanya—selangkah di depan, _jangan tunjukkan apa yang kau miliki._ Kabur dan terbang cepat dari penjara ini.

Martis menghentikan mobilnya, perhatiannya pada Alucard dan tangannya yang diikat kencang dilepas pelan-pelan. Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali, jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?" Katanya. Ia menunggu sampai Alucard mengangguk—penurut dan tidak berdaya, lemah dan _submisif_ , sepenuhnya berada pada kendali Martis. Pria itu keluar dari mobil, dan menguncinya dari luar.

Hitung sampai sepuluh—suasana pom bensin terlalu sepi untuk mulai berlari. Tidak banyak orang.

Martis akan kembali, cepat atau lambat—sampai saat antriannya menyentuh kounter kasir untuk membayar bensin dan kebutuhan kecil yang ia beli… Alucard tahu ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak—waktunya hanya sekarang untuk kebebasannya.

Ia tidak menarik napas sama sekali—menciptakan keheningan, mencoba untuk mendengar, suara. Ada suara anak-anak yang tertawa dan merengek, mobil digas menjauhi lokasi ini. Dua orang kekasih—remaja, mungkin—yang bertengkar—ia butuh orang dewasa, tolong—

"— _proyek itu kegagalan dan kita semua tahu itu."_ suara itu tegas menyapa indera pendengarannya. Alucard mengintip ke luar jendela yang menghadap jalan, seorang wanita membanting pintu mobil, lawan bicaranya keluar dari sisi penumpang, nampak kesal. "Kau tidak bisa memperbaiki ini, kuharap kau menyadari itu sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu yang—"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Alucard membuka kunci mobilnya, sempoyongan berlari ke arah wanita itu—disaat yang bersamaan Martis keluar dari minimarketnya, wajahnya mengeras saat ia berlari cepat untuk menahan gerak tubuh Alucard. Belanjaannya jatuh, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Tolong, aku—" ia menarik-narik pakaian wanita itu, yang wajahnya mengerut tak senang melihat penampilannya. Lawan bicaranya, seorang pria memerhatikannya dengan alis bertaut, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Dia gila, Nona, kumohon—hubungi polisi—"

Mulutnya dibungkam dan ia ditarik paksa untuk kembali ke mobil, tanpa kata-kata. Kasar—Alucard menggigit, Martis melepaskan pegangannya, meringis, tapi ia kembali menarik dan Alucard terus meronta. "KUMOHON TOLONG AKU—"

Wanita itu menarik napas dalam, kembali dari keterkejutannya. Ia tidak menyadari situasi apa yang ia saksikan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melakukan apa yang Alucard katakan.

"Maaf—bisakah kalian melupakan ini?" kata Martis, panik saat wanita itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Dia… suamiku memang agak tidak waras—"

"Aku bukan—mmph—"

"Aku… rasanya aku pernah melihatmu." Pria itu bilang. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk Martis yang bergerak cepat untuk kembali ke mobilnya dan tancap gas dari tempat ini, sebelum semua orang mengenalinya. "Kau—" pria itu nampak terkesiap, pupilnya menyempit, wajahnya panik seraya ia mengambil langkah mundur. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, lalu berteriak untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian.

" _Halo, uh, ini sepertinya… kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? Maaf, bisa ulangi?—ya, ya dengar, temanku sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, jadi cepat kemari—"_

Martis mengempaskan Alucard ke kursi belakang mobil, membanting pintunya dan kembali ke kemudi untuk menyalakan mesin dan pergi sejauh mungkin—tapi ia belum duduk, tubuhnya ditarik keluar dari kursi kemudi oleh pria itu, yang dengan berani melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Martis.

Selagi mereka adu tinju, wanita itu menyelinap dan menariknya keluar dari mobil, tubuhnya yang lemas dituntun menuju mobilnya. Beberapa pelanggan dari minimarket keluar untuk melerai kedua pria itu, ibu menutupi mata kedua anaknya yang penasaran. Pria itu mengentakkan kakinya saat ia dilerai. _"Ia orang gila itu—kalian tidak tahu? Ia orang gila dalam poster pencarian itu!"_

Wanita itu menyadari tubuhnya yang tak bisa berhenti gemetar. "Kau kedinginan?" tubuhnya dipeluk, hangat. Wanita itu menyirami udara di sekitar mereka dengan aroma parfum pikat yang Alucard mulai asosiasikan dengan kenyamanan. "Maaf aku tidak memiliki selimut untukmu, makhluk malang…."

Alucard merasa ingin menangis, puncak kepalanya diusap lembut. "Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi, kau sudah aman, kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata-katanya membuat Alucard tak bisa menahan diri lagi; ia membiarkan dadanya terasa sesak sampai air mata jatuh ke pipinya—wanita itu mengecupnya.

"…akhirnya…."

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia tertidur, nyaman— _akhirnya._

.

* * *

.

.

4.

* * *

Tidak banyak detail yang Zilong pedulikan—seluruh dunia menjadi senyap saat akhirnya, akhirnya seseorang mendatangi _rumah Alucard_ tempatnya berdiam, dan mengabarkan berita yang ia nantikan— _ia telah ditemukan berkat telepon darurat yang diterima pada pukul—_

"Dimana… dia, sekarang?"

Pikiran pertamanya adalah untuk berlari.

Ia sangat senang sampai lupa mengambil tongkatnya.

.

* * *

.

Koridor rumah sakit ini sangat ia kenali seperti ini adalah rumahnya sendiri—ia menjalani rehabilitasi setiap hari rabu (Lesley dan Gusion menyemangatinya untuk terus berjuang), untuk mengembalikan fungsi kakinya yang mengalami kehilangan fungsi akibat tidak pernah digunakan seperti seharusnya. Tulang-tulangnya pulih, tapi tidak sempurna, setengah tahun lebih disekap dan disiksa—tapi setidaknya ia selamat, dan sekarang Alucard telah berada dalam jangkauannya.

Lesley dan Gusion adalah dua orang yang setia menemani dan memberinya semangat—pria itu pernah menertawakan situasi mereka, dan menyebut dirinya sendiri _chauffeur_ yang selalu siap untuk mengantar Zilong kemanapun, bila ia mau. Lesley menyikut kekasihnya.

Langkahnya lebar, ia menunggu pintu _lift_ untuk terbuka, Lesley di sampingnya tergopoh membawa tas besarnya—buket bunga dan buah-buahan segar. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum—ia berusaha untuk mengatur detak jantungnya, tapi yang terjadinya adalah debarannya semakin kuat, terlebih saat orang ramai berebutan memasuki _lift_ —ia mendorong orang-orang, kemungkinan para penjenguk.

Tidak apa—mereka tidak akan sakit.

Ada dua orang petugas yang berdiri di depan pintunya, dan seorang bermantel panjang nampak berbincang dengan sepasang pria-wanita. Wanita itu nampak tak senang, ia pergi dengan sepatunya yang dihentakkan, melewati Zilong dan Lesley yang keheranan.

Wanita bermantel cokelat cerah itu menjatuhkan pandangannya pada mereka dan bibirnya membentuk senyum. "Kau pasti Zilong." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Zilong, yang menyambutnya. "Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu? Terkait kekasihmu."

Ia tidak bisa menunggu—ia tidak mau mengulur waktu untuk bertemu dengan Alucard.

"Tidak—bisakah nanti saja? Aku sudah menceritakan semua yang kuketahui dan apa yang diperbuat bajingan itu, beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Wanita itu mendengus, ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku mengerti." Tangannya menggesturkan dua penjaga itu untuk memperbolehkan Lesley dan Zilong untuk masuk menjenguk, lalu ia pergi ke ruang tunggu di sayap lain rumah sakit. Pria yang tadi tidak pergi dari pintu masuk kamar Alucard—yang benar-benar membuat Zilong risih.

Mereka diberhentikan sebelum dapat masuk. "Tunggu—kalian mengenal orang itu…. Alucard, kan?" Lesley mengangguk pelan, ia menatap curiga pria itu. Wajah pria itu babak belur—mungkin ada benarnya ia dihajar, pasti orang tidak baik. "Aku… dan temanku… kami hanya ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja."

Lesley berdehem, Zilong merasa ditarik untuk mendekatinya. Bisiknya sambil menggeleng, _"Pasti jurnalis."_

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar banyak tent—"

"Kami benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, kumohon." Ia mengeluarkan kartu namanya—ia bukan jurnalis, melainkan hanya seorang pegawai perusahaan— _Clint_. "Aku tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini… wajahnya benar-benar menghantuiku—ia benar-benar ketakutan saat memanggil pertolongan pada kami— _pada Alice_."

"…kalian yang menemukannya?"

"Dia yang menemukan kami—aku hanya perlu mengetahui kalau ia sudah aman; aku akan minggat dari sini setelah melihatnya baik-baik saja." Clint tahu persis ia meminta terlalu banyak, tapi ia tidak bisa terus dihantui pada terror itu; di matanya, sampai ke mimpi. "Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah tiap mengingat itu—rasanya seperti aku seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih."

Zilong ingin memeluknya, menciuminya dan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih sampai mulutnya berbusa.

.

* * *

.

Mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk; _hanya Zilong._

Relasi keluarga—selain dari itu tidak boleh (mereka bukan keluarga tapi mendekati—Zilong harus meresmikan relasi kekeluargaannya dengan Alucard dalam waktu dekat, bila kekasihnya siap dan mau). Lesley hanya meletakkan barang bawaannya ke atas meja di samping ranjang pasiennya sebelum dituntun keluar ruangan, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuh tangan Alucard yang terhubung dengan infus. Pintunya ditutup rapat.

Ruangan didominasi dengan warna putih, aroma steril dan obat-obatan membuat ruangan membosankan—Zilong juga dilarikan kemari saat pertama ditemukan. Bobot tubuhnya jauh dibawah rata-rata normal, kesulitan berjalan, dehidrasi—banyak hal lainnya yang tak begitu ia pedulikan. Tetapi saat ini ia sudah kembali seperti sedia kala— _mendekati_ , seperti sedia kala.

Ia mendorong kursi agar posisinya dekat dengan sisi ranjang. Tubuhnya duduk di sana, ia memandang Alucard yang tidur, tenang—wajahnya tirus dan sangat pucat, seperti orang mati. Melihat kondisi Alucard membuatnya mengingat apa yang terjadi—ah, jangan, _jangan kesana_. Alucard masih hidup.

Tidak apa.

Ini tidak apa.

Zilong menyaksikan napasnya yang teratur dari tempatnya berada. Ia bisa menyaksikan Alucard tidur seharian penuh—dan ia tidak akan bosan. Mengetahui kalau ia akhirnya disini—Zilong merasa ia tersenyum, lebar. Alucard disini—dan Zilong tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi.

"Alu… jangan buru-buru untuk bangun." Katanya. Ia menyentuh helaian rambut kekasihnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan disini saat kau bangun… aku tidak akan kemana-mana." ia meraih tangan Alucard, menyentuhnya takut-takut. Perasaan bersalah itu tak pernah menghilang darinya—ia hanya semakin mahir menyembunyikannya.

"Kuharap kau memaafkanku…."

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** frickign done

apa yang bisa saja jelasin agar penistaan yang saya perbuat dimaafkan khalayak fandom—ini dibuat dalam berbagai tingkat kesadaran dan saya ga tau apa yang saya tulis, random sekali huftttt

ada plot aslinya di notes hp tapi saya bener-bener males ngecek hp—ini seharusnya selesai minggu lalu tapi karena uas (membunuhq) dan saya kadang-kadang ga niat ngelanjutin makanya ini agak lama kelar. juga, mungkin yang tertulis disini tidak seakurat realita yang ada, sorry for that.

ahhh ini—hc saya kalo mereka di modern au, mungkin zilong dan alu dua orang yang ganteng-ganteng-gaptek—makanya mereka jarang pake medsos. dan sebenernya apa yang dikatakan martis sebelum transisi ke lesley sebagian benar dilakukan—saya sengaja ga nulis apa yang terjadi selama durasi 2 bulan? penyiksaan dan penyekapan itu, jadi silakan bayangkan sendiri—tapi perlu diketahui dalam kepala saya selama alu sadar 2 bulan itu dia selalu diblindfold _(makanya pas dilepas dia gabisa ngeliat apa-apa karena matanya tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya)_

ada timelinenya kok… kalo dijelasin bakal panjang haha. singkatnya zilong paling lama—5 bulanan, lebih dikit, alu sekitar 4 bulanan terhitung setelah mereka lari? kalau ada kesalahan atau pertanyaan sampaikan saja:) terutama pernyataan yang kontradiktif dan atau ganjil?

(now back to immaculate deception—itu fic belom ada draft ch4nya samsek maaf kawanq yang haus update—

—23 Mei 2018, 2:02 AM, Bogor.


End file.
